batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Hired Killer Number 5
The fifth hired killer to try and take out a hit on Harley Quinn was easily defeated by her and was fed to the newly rescued dogs that she brought home with her. History After trying to rescue some abused dogs with the help of Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn finds herself searching for the dogs in the streets of Brooklyn as they escape. Whilst she is doing so, a thug in his car spots her and tries to get lucky as he had heard she has a bounty on her head. He tries to run her over but Harley forces him to crash his car which sends him face first through the front window, leaving bits of glass sticking out of his face and shoulders. Harley refers to him as "Toe Cheese" in a way of mocking him. The guy is pretty large so Harley jumps on his back and interrogates him before mercilessly throwing him through the window of a nearby butcher's shop. A few dogs smell all of the meat and come running. This gives Harley an idea so, because of his size, she ties him up with sausages and uses him to lure all of the dogs back to her home where she meets up with Poison Ivy. The pair feed him to the dogs and they go to bed to leave them to their food. The following morning, Poison Ivy wakes up before Harley and mysteriously leaves. Harley wakes to find Ivy gone so she heads to the bathroom to fill up some bowls with water in case her new pets are thirsty. When she enters, she finds that Poison Ivy has transformed the room into an indoor play-park with trees and grass. Harley observes how the dogs are chewing on the thug's bones and playing tug of war with his jeans before commenting how cute they are. Some scraps of meat are still left over and are still being eaten by the dogs. Later on, Harley and Big Tony launch her dog's faeces out of a scatapult. Personality and Traits This unnamed killer was a large, tall man with big and beefy characteristics. Harley used this to her advantage in making fun of him and tying him up with sausages before feeding him to dogs. The brute wore a green t-shirt, brown boots and blue denim jeans, the later of which was used by the dogs to play tug of war. After being attacked by Harley, he had multiple shards of glass protruding from his face and shoulders and he was tied up with wreaths of sausages around his neck and hands in order to make him more appealing to the dogs and also in order to keep him restrained. After Harley beats up and captures the thug, he is submissive to the two girls, possibly out of regret at trying to take Harley out or as a way of appeasing them out of respect. This is shown by the fact that he follows them wherever they take him without any resistance and he does not say a word after being captured, even whilst being devoured by dogs. "Toe Cheese" suffered what is probably one of the worst beatings that Harley has given out and she seemed to show no remorse for the brute. Appearances * Harley Quinn Volume 2 issue 2 (First appearance and death) * Harley Quinn Volume 2 issue 8 (Dog Faeces only) Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Harley Quinn (Volume 2) Category:Villains